


Touched By The Sun

by PineappleFireLord



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, M/M, Spirits, Sun God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleFireLord/pseuds/PineappleFireLord
Summary: Zuko was born sick, he was going to die but Ursa pleaded with Agni and the sun goddes placed a kiss on the small prince's forehead turning his hair golden and his eyes molten.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 414





	1. The Sun Chose Him

**Author's Note:**

> What if Zuko was touched by the sun like Yue was the Moon?

Zuko was born sick, so sick in fact that he was going to die. His mother prayed to Agni that he would live, prayed that the sun spirit would save her first born son. In the gardens she held him up to the Setting sun pleading. The suns rays caught in the amber stone on top of the alter set for worship and moved to Zuko's eyes. His hair changed from solid black to a golden blonde, he opened eyes and began to cry. He was touched by the Sun and lived. 

Ursa couldnt have been more happy, her son was alive. "My little sunshine" she whispered with tears rolling down her cheeks as she held him close and rocked him in her arms.

When Ozai saw his son's golden hair he demanded that it be dyed black, but was willing to compromise when Ursa suggested they wait until he turns 5 so that the dyes don't harm him. 

The first time they dyed his hair he asked his mom why, his bright molten eyes looking at her with confusion "because your father wants you to feel safer my sunshine, people will stare at you with that bright shining hair of yours" 

"Oh, okay" was his only response that day. He never questioned it anymore when they touched up his roots weekly. 

After his mother left him he felt alone in the world, his dad still staining his golden hair each week with more and more ink. All the while berating him when he couldnt control his fire well. Even with being touched by the spirit and having powerful fire he couldnt manage to control it, couldnt understand how to. Until master Piandou taught him swords and he applied his teachings to his fire.

The first time he used his swords to control the fire Piandou was more than impressed "Prince Zuko! That was amazing!"

"Thank you Master, thinking of the swords as an extension helped me control the flames better" his smile soon faded when his father appeared 

"Yes, great work Zuko, I am pleased to see you have learned how to control your flames, however mixing these arts in this fashion is unacceptable. Come with me" 

After that he wasn't allowed back at Piandou's unless he was accompanied by either his father, or an advisor to make sure he practiced correctly.

On the day of his fated Agni Kai Zuko had just gotten his roots retouched before entering the war meeting. When his father burnt him for speaking out of term his tears felt like lava running down his cheeks. He could smell the fresh dye burning and it hurt his lungs.

His Uncle immediately took him under his wing when he was banished "Zuko, my star," his Uncle pleaded when they were at the western airtemple "i need to dress your wound, the sun spirit would not want you to lose your eye" 

Zuko reluctantly let his Uncle clean and dress his wound several times on their travels until it healed and scarred over. When it finally healed over Iroh smiled "there you go sunshine" he said as he wiped the tears forming in Zuko's good eye away "do not cry Prince Zuko, you are safe" 

He still dyed his roots every week to uphold his place as prince. He did not know that his golden hair was his own symbol or royalty, that the sun chose him. Sure he knew the sun saved him, but he could not understand that it was because he was chosen.


	2. Golden Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he felt a warm hand on his cheek and a mothers kiss on his forhead "no prince Zuko, I haven't thrown anything at you, I chose you my star" he only got a glimpse of a bright light before it disappeared with the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and his travels with Iroh are much different when his gold hair is not dyed.

When he arrived at the South pole and discovered the Avatar, he felt a breath of relief wash over him. He was going home, but he heavily underestimated the Avatar's abilities and lost him.

Soon he started a cat and mouse game with the monk and his two southern water tribe friends. After the northpole he slacked on dying his hair, not because he didnt want to, he simply didn't have the resources to do so. So his roots started to grow in gold. 

"Well your looking golden Zuzu" Azula's voice startled Zuko when he walked into the hut they were staying in.

"Azula, what are you doing here" he glared at his younger sister

"You know, im my country. We greet one another before asking questions" she responded coldly "i was just passing through"

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit Princess Azula?" Iroh piped into the conversation

"No wonder you two click, always so quick and to the point. Father sent me, family is suddenly very important to him." She turned her head to look out the window "father regrets your banishment. He wants you home"

Zuko was frozen in place "father regrets?"

"I can see you need time to think this through, ill be by to collect you in the morning" Azula smiled softly before a look of worry flashed on her face for a split second as she walked out the door.

When Azula's true intentions were revealed Zuko and Iroh managed to flee from her and her soldiers. When they stopped at the river to cut their hair Zuko looked at Iroh when he watched the inky hair fall into the river "your gold hair will conceal your identity fairly well my nephew" 

"Yeah, it'll hide me pretty well" nobody had seen Zuko with his golden hair before. He hadnt seen his hair fully gold since age five.

On their travels his hair grew fairly fast now that it wasnt being dyed so often. It would catch the eye of several earth kindom citizens when he passed through towns. When he and Iroh were sitting against a building with a hat in front of them a young woman approached them and slipped a few gold pieces in "I know this might sound creepy, and I'm only asking this because I cannot resist. But may I kiss your hair sir? You can say no, I won't take my money back."

Zuko flushed a light shade of pink and scratched the back of his head "uhm, s-sure?" He mumbled out and leaned his head towards her. She placed a tender almost motherly kiss to the top of his head. 

"Oh, your hair is so beautiful sir, it's like a million rays of sun. I wish you luck, i can only spare a little but if you'd take these small meals Im sure they'd help you" she said while offering two wrapped meals 

They accepted and thanked her with small bows "what a nice young lady, huh?" Iroh said and nudged Zuko's arm

"Yeah, she was very nice"

When Zuko and Iroh found Azula and Aang battling in an abandoned earth town Azula pointed out his hair "wow Zuzu! You look just like a star! Where'd all that ink go?" When the fight ended and Iroh was injured Zukos cheeks felt like magma was pouring from his eyes. 

"Zuko, I can hel-" Katara approached them 

"LEAVE!" Zuko cried out, turning to Katara with golden tears running down his face. 

After Iroh woke up Zuko served him the tea he made for him to help him feel better, but it wasnt quite the best cup of tea so Iroh made a new brew. "I know what you're going to say, she's my sister and I shouldnt hate her"

"No, Azula is crazy and she needs to be taken down!" Iroh stated boldly. Later on he taught Zuko a redirecting form for his protection. But when he wouldn't use his own lightning to help him practice Zuko stormed off and made his way to the highest peak of the mountain, screaming at the top of his lungs

"STRIKE ME DOWN!" He yelled "YOU'VE ALWAYS THROWN EVERYTHING YOU COULD AT ME! WHY STOP NOW!" 

he felt a warm hand on his cheek and a mothers kiss on his forhead "no prince Zuko, I haven't thrown anything at you, I chose you my star" he only got a glimpse of a bright light before it disappeared with the storm. 

"AAAGH!" He cried out and fell to his knees with his golden tears falling as he sobbed into his hands.

While on the Ferry to Ba Sing Se Zuko was angry, not angry at anyone or anything in particular, he was just angry. "Hey" the voice of a man at his right side broke his brooding "names Jet"

"Lee" Zuko muttered out his cover name 

"Yknow Lee, I hear the captain is eating like a king while we're stuck eating all his left overs" he paused "want to help me... liberate some food rations?" 

It didn't take much to convince Zuko to join him. They liberated the food quickly without getting caught. Zuko found himself wandering the the front of the lower deck, leaning on the railing. "You know, as soon as I saw your scar, I knew exactly who you were" he paused as he approached Zuko "youre a refugee, like me. Thing is though, I've never seen hair like yours, let along your eyes." 

Jet reached out and brushed Zuko's hair out of his face. "The freedom fighters could use a starlight like you, what do you say?"

Zuko smacked Jets hand away gently "thanks, but no thanks, you don't want me on your team, trust me"


	3. Please Dont Hide My Sunshine Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His times in Ba Sing Se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me Happy! When skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't hide my sunshine away"

In Ba Sing Se Iroh and Zuko made a life for themselves. They managed to have their own tea shop and apartment. Things were doing great, until Zuko went after the Avatar's bison, mind you he went there originally to take the bison captive, but when he saw that the creature was hurt he sheathed his swords and removed his mask, letting his golden hair free as he approached the bison "hey buddy, are you okay?" His voice was much softer than usual "oh no, here let me help you, this is going to hurt and I'm sorry, but I need to pull out this thorn" he talked to him the whole time he was pulling out thorns, gently rubbing the fur near it to sooth him. 

When he pulled all of the thorns out he took out his swords "alright buddy, dont worry about the swords, im going to use them to cut you out of these chains, shhh its okay, you're okay" he continued to talk him through each of the six shackles "there we go big guy, now you need to get out of here, go find your friends- ah! Hey!" Appa knocked him over and gave him a thanks with a big sloppy dog like lick across his torso and face before taking off. 

"You did well my nephew" Zuko shot up at his uncle's voice 

"Uncle?" His startled voice wavered 

"Now lets get you out of here and back home." And that they did. 

When they made it back to their apartment Zuko felt dizzy, he held his head in his hand "I dont feel good" he managed to get out before collapsing and breaking a vase 

"Zuko!" Iroh shouted as he rushed to his nephew to make sure he didnt hurt himself on any broken glass. 

In his Angst coma Zuko heard his mother singing 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me Happy! When skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't hide my sunshine away"

His sisters voice mocked his hair "youre hair makes you look like a dandelion, a weed can't take the throne!" Her cackling filled his ears.

There was a blinding light and a woman appeared with flowing gold hair and bright fire eyes "my dear star, why do you let yourself hurt so much?"

"I don't, who are you?"

"I'm Agni my dear, you do know I chose you right?"

"Why?"

"You are special my dear, your mother made sure to get my attention and I am so glad she did" the woman spoke as she placed her hand on his cheek. Filling him with the image of her reaching out to kiss his eyes as a baby. "You are meant for great things little star." Her voice faded as she herself did

He soon woke from his coma with a fresh breath. Taking charge in making sure his Uncle's tea shop did well, and helping him where he could. However Azula soon found them and summoned them to the palace under the guise of serving tea to the king. Things didnt end well and Zuko was thrown into a cave beneath the City with Katara.

"Why would they throw you in here!" Her angry and hurt voice filled his ears as he tried not to make her feel more uncomfortable by staying as far from her as possible.

when she mentioned her mother he turned around and spoke "thats something we have in common"

"What?" 

"My mother was my only source of safety... she was the only one who defended me against my sister and my father. And one day my father was ordered to... do something terrible and my mother protected me somehow, I dont know what happened but when I was half awake she told me goodbye and when I fully woke up she was gone." 

When they were separated and Azula had Iroh trapped she approached "Zuko, nows your chance to come home. Help me defeat the avatar and you can come home. Without inking your hair. Isnt this what you've always wanted? You'll have your honor back, you'll have fathers love back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko being overly sweet to Appa under lake Loagai is my favorite divergence


	4. You Knew I Was Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He went on to question his father "you knew Agni chose me as a child and that was the reason my hair turned gold. You knew this and yet you hid that from the world!?"

Despite all he had gone through he still chose the path of returning to his father. When he did return his father wanted to dye his hair but Azula spoke up against it "father, if I may. Zuko's hair is a symbol of the fire goddess Agni, if he were to take the thrown it'd be best to show that she has chosen him"

"Yes, that is true. Alright, off with you two" 

Reuniting with Mai wasnt smooth, she confessed to him that her and Ty Lee connected and while he was saddened he just smiled "I'm glad you two are with eachother, you work well" 

His time back home was spent full of anxiety and anger, however when a note was left in his room that told him to find the history of his great grandfather he was confused. He went and found the writings of Sozin's life only to find information he already knew. 

He knew his uncle sent to note so he went to him "what does this mean!? I know you sent it! By the way, the secret of my grandfather's? Maybe you should reword it as 'the history most people already know he was still alive in the end!"

"No, he wasnt"

"What?" Zuko calmed down and sat beside the bars.

"Sozin wasn't your only great grandfather prince Zuko, he was your fathers grandfather, your mothers grandfather, was avatar Roku" 

On the day of Black sun, with the information he had learned from Iroh and armed with the fact that his father was practically powerless without his bending. He approached him.

"Zuko, what are you doing here?"

"Im here to tell the truth"

Ozai let out a snort "telling the truth during an eclipse?" He waved off his gaurds "what do you have to say"

"First of all, Azula lied to you, she was the one who shot down the avatar"

"What?! Why would she lie about that?"

"Because the avatars not dead, he's probably leading this invasion right now" 

"Get out! Get out if you know what's good for you!"

"Thats another thing, I'm not taking orders from you anymore" 

"You will obey me or face the consequences!" As Ozai stood Zuko drew his dual swords and took a stance

"Think again. I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen"  
He went on to question his father "you knew Agni chose me as a child and that was the reason my hair turned gold. You knew this and yet you hid that from the world, you darkened my hair for years, and you have the gull to tell me I was lucky to be born. You! The tyrannical leader set out to destroy the world. you! My own father challenged me to an Agni Kai just for speaking out of term, how could you possibly justify a duel with a child!"

"It was to teach you respect!"

"It was cruel and it was wrong"

"Then you have learned nothing!"

"No! I've learned everything, and I've had to do most of it on my own" he paused "Growing up we were taught that the war was our nations way of spread joy, what an incredible lie that was, the other nations don't love us, they fear us, and they are right to fear us, we've brought the world to an era of hate and suffering, now we need to fill it with one of peace and joy"

"Your uncle has gotten to you hasnt he" Ozai laughed

"Yes, he has, and I've come to another decision, im going to join the avatar, and im going to help him take you down."

After announcing this he turned to leave but stayed to learn about what happened to his mother 

"She's alive?" He said in a soft voice as a single golden tear rolled down his cheek

"Perhaps," Ozai paused "now i see that banishment is far too small of a punishment for treason" he said as he gathered lightning and shot it at Zuko who quickly redirected it right back at him before escaping.


	5. Sun Marked Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You are my little Sunshine" she sang "please dont hide my sunshine away" she paused and smiled at him "do you understand"

After finding that Iroh had broken out of prison Zuko fled the firenation in a small war ballon and followed the Avatar's Sky bison to the western air temples. Their first encounter didn't go so well and he managed to burn Toph's feet but after helping them defeat the assassin and managing to form his words more properly and giving a genuine apology to Toph he was on the team.

"Alright, firebending is from the breath, remember that. Get into your stance, breath and strike." Zuko paused, "now, show me what you can do, any amount of fire you can make" Aang nodded, took his stance, inhaled and made a fire strike... more like a sizzle strike. "What was that?"

"Uh, maybe a demonstration would help?" Aang said sheepishly. However when Zuko went to demonstrate his fire... it wasnt there, well it was there, but it was weak. He spent at least an hour trying to produce flames but it all fell flat. 

"My fire is gone" he said in a tired voice to the group

Katara laughed "sorry, sorry, I dont mean to laugh, but think about how much easier it would have been for us if you had lost your fire earlier on"

"Well, its not lost, its just weaker somehow" 

"Maybe its because you changed sides?" Aang piped up

"Thats ridiculous Aang, why would changing sides make him lose his fire" katara snipped

"Actually, that does make sense, in a way," he paused "i used to fuel my firebending through anger and spite-"

"And now that you're here you're not as angry or spiteful anymore!" Aang chirped

"Soo!" Sokka grabbed Aang's staff and moved towards him "all we need to do, is make Zuko angry!" He started poking Zuko's sides while trying not to laugh

Zuko felt his eye twitch before grabbing the staff to stop him "thats enough! I dont want to use anger anymore" he glared at Sokka, who happened to be closer than he thought. Now tKing a few seconds to notice the little wave mark on the tip of his nose, and the fact his eyes were more green than blue. Quite strange for a water tribe boy.

Soon enough Aang and Zuko were on their way to the sun warriors civilization. They landed Appa a little farther away so that they wouldnt damage anything or get him hurt. "I thought the buildings would be more damaged by now, they clearly inspired the buildings in the firenation" Zuko spoke as they walked side by side.

"Okay, we learned something about architecture- woooah!" Aang tripped on a wire and would have fallen onto spikes if he hadn't used his airbending to flip him to safety "Zuko, i think this place wants to kill me"

Zuko chuckled and inspected the wire "these traps must be centuries old, im surprised they still work" he stood up and took a stance before running along the wall and landing gracefully after a flip. His molten eyes seemed to be glowing when he looked at Aang "besides, people only lay traps if they're protecting something" 

They walked further, coming across a sun calender lock where Zuko used his sword to unlock the door. Once inside they looked around at the statues "they seem to be... dancing?" Zuko mumbled. He was looking at one lower to the ground when Aang crashed into him and tried to tug him towards the front.

"Zuko! Come dance with me!"

"What!? Why would I do that?"

"Come on, just trust me!"

He reluctantly agreed, finding that the poses were more so a firebending form than a dance. When they came together at the end a golden egg rose up. A ringing started up in his ear "ugh, what is that ringing!"

"I dont hear anything" Aang's voice was filled with confusion as Zuko moved towards the egg. The closer he got, the more the ringing turned to singing, it sounded like the lady who visited him while he was sick. 

Okay, so picking up the egg was a terrible idea, but the voice singing to him sounded so clear when he held it singing in a language he couldnt understand but felt he knew what it meant. But here he is, surrounded by sun warriors questioning him.

"Why did you try to steal our egg"

"We didn't try to steal your egg, i wouldn't have even picked it up if I didn't hear that woman singing, we're only-"

"You heard Agni? Only those touched by her can hear her"

"Uh... i don't know, I just heard a voice, but we didn't come her for the egg, we came here to learn the original ways of firebending"

He td them who he was, his story and why he wanted to learn the true ways. After they hiked with flames in their hands, all the way to the caves of the masters. Once their the cheif took some of their fires and shared it around with the other warriors. And they were off, scaling the seemingly endless stairs.

When the dragons came out and circled them they started the dance they had just recently learned. Coming together and then turning to find the dragons staring at them as if they were reading their every memory, every thought, every fabric of their being. The dragons slammed against the sides of the stairs and shot fire directly at them, thsir screams being silenced by the roaring flames surrounding them. 

Opening his eyes Zuko stared in wonder at the thousands of colors, a flamed flicked towards him and slowly formed into the woman he had seen in his sickness "Agni" he whispered. She smiled and nodded before taking his hands and placing a small kiss on each palm, leaving a small sun mark where she kissed. His molten eyes flashed several colors in a split second before returning to his melting gold.

"You are my little Sunshine" she sang "please dont hide my sunshine away" she paused and smiled at him "do you understand"

"I understand" the moment the words left his lips the dragons flames extinguished. He turned to look at Aang who had a look of wonder in his eyes, they smiled at eachother before making their way down the stairs.

When the cheif spoke with them Aang managed to produce his own fire, Zuko felt pride well in his heart at the joy in the younger boys face. "Now prince Zuko, your turn" He nodded and took his stance before blasting a bright green flame, pride. The warriors, cheif and Aang all stared at him as he looked down at his hands to see his sun marks "I had a feeling" the cheif said with a small chuckle

"What?" Zuko said as he turned to the cheif

"Agni chose you my dear boy," he smiled "you are her sunshine, she gave you her colors."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow fire zuko? Yes please


	6. The Ocean's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She told me not to cry and assured me our mom was safe." He took a shaky breath "then she told me to go find you Katara, she said you needed me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka tells his own story

Sometime after the boiling rock they were all sitting around the fire eating dinner "Hey Zuko?" Aang chirped

Zuko turned to look at him "yeah?" 

"I have to ask, pretty bunch nobody in the firenation has golden blonde hair right?" Zuko absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair at the question

"Yeah, and when you were first chasing us your hair was black, whats up with that?" Sokka added

"Oh, uh, well my hair was always dyed black because my father doesn't like my gold hair..." he paused "when I was born, I was sick, so sick that my parents thought I was going to die. But my mother pleaded with Agni to spare me, she took me to the sun worship alter in the palace gardens at sunset and held me up, pleading. When the last ray of light from Agni, my hair turned golden and I began to cry. So, in a sense the sun gave me my life" 

"Like me and Yue!" Sokka piped in

"You and who?" 

"Yue! She's the princess of the northern watertribe, she was born sick like you and the moon spirit gave her life. Well, now she is the moon spirit because she gave it back"

"Woah woah wait, is this the girlfriend you said turned into the moon?"

"Yep!"

"And how exactly is it like you?"

"Yeah, Sokka how is it like you?" Katara chimed in

"Well, not exactly, I wasnt born sick... oh, I haven't told this to anyone have I..." he paused and laughed before he relaxed his expression "when our mom died I was so devastated that I ran off to cry on my own. I was right by the edge of the water crying when I felt my glove surrounded by water. When I lifted it up the water was glowing and reaching out to my face. I felt it surround me for a moment before forming into a woman who placed a kiss on my nose. She told me not to cry and assured me our mom was safe." He took a shaky breath "then she told me to go find you Katara, she said you needed me."

"Is that how you got that mark? I always wondered where it came from" katara mused "why didnt you tell me?

"It wasnt important at the time, I had to protect you" he turned to Zuko "so basically I was blessed by the Ocean like Yue was the Moon and like you were the Sun." Sokka smiled 

"Well, just don't go falling for Zuko now, dont want to have your first boyfriend turn into the sun" Suki teased him 

He laughed at her tease "Hey, at least I'd have a full set of spirit lovers" 

Zuko's face turned beet red and the group laughed at him. Over the next few weeks of them being in close quarters Zuko found that he was growing feelings for the water tribe boy. Anytime he'd look at him he felt his stomach do a flip. But he didnt have time to think about his feelings. 

Even though the sun touched prince tried not to think about Sokka on the mission with Katara, he couldn't help it. When they were returning Katara piped up "I know you like him" she paused to watch his surprised face "its okay you know, its fine if you like him. I dont have like you to let my brother like you. I may be cold to you but im not a monster like your father" she tied off the sentence by staring off "and besides, if Agni chose you, I think you would be safe for Sokka"

When they got back he heard sokka shout "You're back! Thank La youre safe!" Turning to Katara he expected to see Sokka running to hug his sister. Instead he was tackled to the ground with a hug from Sokka "how did it go Katara?" He asked from the ground while quite literally snuggling into Zuko with this hug that was still very much happening.

"I found him, and he was just so pathetic, i couldnt kill him" 

Sokka then stood up and helped Zuko to his feet and placed a quick sneaky kiss to his cheek before moving to hug his sister, leaving Zuko frozen in confusion. He remained frozen until Suki came up to him "he's trying to confess silently, he's weird like that, corner him later if you want to hear an actual confession"

He however didn't manage to corner the now seemingly overly flirty blue boy until they were at ember Island. It wasnt until just before bed when Sokka was walking past Zuko's bedroom door. He reached out grabbed Sokka's shirt and yanked him into the room before slamming the door shut and pinning him to it. "What are you doing?"

"Wh-what do you mean? You're the one who dragged me into your room, what are you doing?" 

"Dont play dumb with me Sokka, you've been flirting with me since I got back from my trip with your sist-"

"Actually ive been flirting with you since the temples, you just didn't notice until I kissed you"

"You mean until you missed"

"What?"

Zuko smirked "you missed" he mumbled before leaning closer "you went for a kiss but you missed"

They ended up spending the night sharing a room and a bed. When the morning sun peaked through the windows Zuko curled back into sokka who in turn pulled him closer. Both refusing to wake up until Katara knocked on the door and opened it "breakfast is ready, if you two love birds want some warm food you better hury and I better not see any hickeys" 

"Ugh! Katara we just cuddled!" Sokka said as he burried his face in Zuko's hair.

Katara simply laughed "alright, but still, hury up."


	7. The Sun And The Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However two years into his reign with Sokka having practically moved in he found that he would soon have a partner to help him through these struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yue and Agni celebrate their Sunshine and Wave

When the day of the comet came and Zuko had to separate from Sokka he saw the worry in his blue eyes "Ive got this Sokka, Agni chose me remember, besides, I've got Katara with me and she's powerful" he placed a quick kiss to Sokka's lips "go take down those ships, and I'll see you by the timd the sun rises tomorrow."

And he was right, even though he was shot with lightning and Sokka broke his leg they both came out of the battle alive and together. When Zuko woke up to find Sokka curled up against him he smiled and let out a soft breath of pink fire. Relief.

"Woah, do that again" Sokka's groggy 'just woke up' voice rumbled against his shoulder

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, do you mean this?" He let out another breath of fire, this time a pale purple. Adoring.

"I didn't know you could do other colors of fire"

"Well, I couldn't until I went to the sunwarriors, Agni spoke to me there"

After Zuko's Coronation the firenation began righting their wrongs. It was a long struggle for sure. However two years into his reign with Sokka having practically moved in he found that he would soon have a partner to help him through these struggles.

The day had only just begun but Sokka was dragging Zuko to the turtleduck pond where they often sat together to simply relax. Sokka seemed a little antsy this time though "what's wrong Sokka?"

"Uhm, well, I have something I need to ask you," he paused and reached into his pocket while sinkning down to one knee. Zuko's breath caught in his throat as he saw Sokka pull out a betrothal becklace, the band was made with a fine red silk and the center piece was gold with a carving of a sun with a wave inside of it. "Zuko," he took a shaky breath "you've been by my side for two years now, you've held my hand through war and peace, quite literally, and you've done so while loving me whole heartedly. I can't imagine my life without you in it." Zuko could feel golden tears threatening to fall fram his molten eyes "Zuko, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" He heard himself responding before he could even think "Agni, yes Sokka, of course I'll marry you!" 

Sokka moved from his kneeling position to lifting Zuko up into a kiss, holding him right under his rear. Zuko held his face in his hands as he pressed his lips to Sokka's as he was lifted up quite unceremoniously.

Once he was set down Sokka helped him put on the betrothal necklace. He reached up to touch the Golden pendant and smiled up at Sokka with gold tears falling down his cheeks.

Their wedding was held not long after, joining the southern water tribe and the firenation in a strong Union with a mixed culture wedding blues, silvers, reds and golds filled the wedding and reception as well as suns and moons. 

The two of them walked down the aisle, Zuko linking arms with Ursa and Sokka linking arms with Hakoda. Sokka was wearing pale seafoam green firenation style lined with silver wave embroidery and a white trailing cape while Zuko was wearing similar garmets in red with gold sun embroidery and a black trailing cape. 

Zuko's hair was up in a half bun with braids from either side framing the edge up the seam between up and down as well as a braid trailing out of the top bun. His hair was now well past his shoulders, draping down his back like golden curtains. 

Sokka's hair was about the same length however he still kept his wolftaol stile, only now he had it French braided back and trailing down to his neck with several silver jewels and white ribbons decorating the braid. 

When they both reached the alter they took eachothers hands and the ceremony began. Iroh and Katara were the ones to officiate the wedding. While their hands were together Iroh hovered his hand over theirs and spun little whisps of fire out and around their hands. Katara then moved forward with a small bit of water with which she did a similar thing as Iroh only once it was around their hainds she froze it. 

Theys spoke their vows and said I do with the flames and ice around their hands. Only after they both said I do did Iroh and Katara remove the ice and fire "you may now kiss" was all Iroh and Katara had to say before Sokka and Zuko practically fell into eachother. It was like completing a puzzle, cheers from the rather large crowd of guests were drowned out by the now married couples heartbeats. They separated from their kiss and Sokka rested his forehead on Zuko's, having to bend down a bit due to the height difference. 

"I love you Zuko" Sokka whispered loud enough for Zuko to hear

"I love you too Sokka" he couldnt stop smiling for the rest of the events that day.

When it came time for cake Zuko had the guests all wait by the entrance. He took a look around as all the tables with unlit candles and the lanterns waiting for a spark. Smirking he lifted his hand, took a breath and shot out several bursts of purple pink and green fire. Adoration, relief and pride.

The festivities went on into the late evening by which time Zuko and Sokka had run off to their now shared bedroom. They took their spot on the balcony and held eachother tight, Zuko felt his flame flicker gold and white. Love.

Agni smiled down on the wedding that day, her chosen sunshine found his little wave.

Yue smiled on them that night as they stood on the balcony holding one another. The ocean boy who protected her finally found his light.


End file.
